ABSTRACT: HUGE DATA CORE The three personalized medicine COBRE research projects (RPs) all heavily involve genetics and genomics research that requires extensive computational infrastructure and domain expertise. UNLV has computational hardware available from the Nevada Institute of Personalized Medicine (NIPM), the National Supercomputing Center (NSC), SWITCH Communications, and Intel Corp. However, a broad range of expertise is disorganized, dispersed, or does not exist, and thus not effective for supporting this genetics and personalized medicine research. An integrated multi-disciplinary team is needed for applied genomics analysis and to serve other COBRE user groups. This team is critical for the new investigators, pilot grant awardees, and replacement projects. The Genomic Analysis and Sequencing Pipeline (GASP) core also needs such support, and the Administrative core (AC) requires web-based entry, relational and graphical databases, and assessment algorithms. The Human Genome Data Algorithms to Analytics (HuGe DAtA) core will have expertise in systems management. Thus, it will install, maintain, configure, upgrade, secure, and manage software, especially for version control and optimization. The HuGe DAtA core will build a team of domain experts to collaborate with investigators to design, analyze, and interpret genetic, bioinformatic, and biostatistical results. This team will support the needs of several user groups. The COBRE has three new investigator RPs and funding for 12 pilot projects to be awarded, in part, on the basis of their creative use of the research cores. Collectively, these projects will provide the critical mass for a hybrid recharge and co-funding sustainability model. The AC will assess performance and progress using data management, algorithms, and analysis provided by the HuGe DAtA core. The aims are threefold 1) Support COBRE researchers, 2) Manage data for the COBRE program and 3) Support the GASP and Administrative cores.